villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deidara
Deidara is one of the major villains in Naruto. He is one of members of the Akatsuki. History Background Deidara was a ninja from Iwagakure and who was both a pupil of the Third Tsuchikage Onoki and a member of the village's Explosion Corps. Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing forbidden jutsu that enables him to infuse chakra into an item. Using clay explosives created by that method to take out his pursuers, and Iwagakure, Deidara found the art he had desired: the Art of a Single Moment. Remembering the first moment whenever he detonated his Explosive Clay since then, Deidara became a rogue ninja and offered his services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries. Eventually, Deidara was visited by the Akatsuki who wanted his services as they needed a replacement member after Orochimaru defected. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Itachi Uchiha on the condition that the Akatsuki let him be if he won. However, Deidara was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan and joined the Akatsuki as part of the deal. His ego crushed since then, Deidara carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and the Sharingan for the rest of his life. Deidara eventually came to enjoy being in Akatsuki, as he saw it as an opportunity to test his art against strong opponents. Plot Deidara and Sasori were made partners and sent to capture Gaara, who possessed the One-Tailed Shukaku. Deidara managed to defeat him, though he got his arm torn off in the process. Eventually Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo, and Sakura arrived to save Gaara from Deidara and Sasori. Despite having only one of his arms, Deidara decided to take Gaara's body with him to lure Naruto into a fight with him. Deidara ended up losing his other arm from an attack by Kakashi. Deidara faked his death by having a Shadow Clone of his eat some detonating clay and explode. Deidara's arms were eventually re-attached by Kakuzu and he was given a new partner named Tobi after Sasori died fighting Chiyo and Sakura. Though Deidara was annoyed by Tobi's childish behavior, they did manage to capture the Three Tailed Isobu and Deidara became somewhat of a mentor to Tobi. Later on Deidara learned that Sasuke Uchiha defeated Orochimaru, something that angered him as he had wanted to be the one to kill Orochimaru. Deidara tracked down Sasuke and fought him. After having Sasuke overcome his attacks time and again Deidara made one last massive explosion that resulted in his own death. Sasuke lived however. Deidara was later revived by Kabuto along with several other Akatsuki members. He and Kabuto went after Naruto and Killer B on Turtle Island, but were stopped by Onoke and his grandchildren. He was later paired up with Sasori on the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. He was captured when fighting the Surpise Attack Division of the Shinobi Allied Alliance. He later dies again after Kabuto releases the jutsu. Appearance Deidara is a 19-year-old kid. He has long blonde hair, with some of it covering one of his eye, because he has a cam-corder on one that eye. But the most notable things about Deidara is that he has a mouth on each of his palms and one giant one on his chest . Like all members of the Akatsuki, Deidara wears a black robe with red cloud markings on the robe. He also carries two pouches on each side that are filled with clay. Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Villains Category:Bombers Category:Speedster Category:Riders Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains